neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
List of mutants and cyborgs in the Virtual Dark Fortress
In the VR Troopers universe, Grimlord and his minions created new Mutants and Cyborgs from the Virtual Dark Fortress. Footage for these monsters (except for Transformatron, who was American-made) came from either Uchuu Keiji Shaider or Jikuu Senshi Spielban (depending on which category the mutant/cyborg fit), which were both Japanese tokusatsu shows used for the adaptation of VR Troopers. Mutants and Cyborgs list After the other mutants and cyborgs in the Virtual Dungeon were destroyed, Grimlord and Oraclon created new ones to take their place (these mutants and cyborgs are listed in order of the date in which they first appeared). Among those are: Irradiator * First Appearance: "Quest For Power, Part 5" (09/22/95) * Voice Actor: Dave Mallow Irradiator was the first of a new breed of monsters created by Oraclon. Irradiator was a large white robot with a sharp hook on his right arm and a twin cannon on his shoulder. He is a combination of technology and animal savagery, according to Oraclon. JB and Kaitlin were given a power boost to combat the new robot, but that didn't seem to aid in defeating him. JB managed to cut off Irradiator's arms and kick off his head, but Irradiator continued to attack. Irradiator used his dismembered body parts as grenades. Luckily for JB, his "Laser Lance Command" was also given a power boost, otherwise it would have been ineffective. First JB stabbed him through the stomach, giving him heartburn, then finished him off. Even though Irradiator was created by Oraclon, he fit the category of General Ivar's Machine Men army. Silkoid * First Appearance: "Fashion Victims" (09/25/95) * Voice Actor: Ezra Weisz An over-sized silkworm monster with a goofy looking face on its belly. From the top of its head, Silkoid shot strong silky webbing to either restrain a victim or trap them in cocoons. He was first seen in an image as 4 out of 8 monsters that Grimlord shows to Tyler Steele before he upgrades to the Virtual Dark Fortress. He officially appeared when Oraclon created Silkoid by powering up a giant egg that it would then hatch from. Skugs brainwashed a fashion designer and used her to lure JB and Kaitlin into a trap where Silkoid imprisoned them inside cocoons. Ryan was on a race against time because anyone trapped in a cocoon would become monsters themselves in 24 hours. Destroyed by Ryan and his Laser Ray/Laser Saber combo, thus freeing JB and Kaitlin from the cocoons. Silkoid fits the category of Oraclon's monsters. Gameoid * First Appearance: "Game Over" (09/26/95) A grayish-green bug-eyed mutant with horns created by JB. JB was adding the finishing touches to a VR simulation game on his laptop computer to help the Troopers with their training. Gameoid was the embodiment of the Troopers' worst fears. However, once Grimlord stole the game, Oraclon extracted the monster to face off with Ryan. Gameoid hatched from one of Oraclon's powered-up eggs. In battle, Gameoid could bind Ryan with a vine-like appendage, and also blast electrical bolts from his bug-eyes at Ryan while they were in the Indigo Zone. Destroyed by Ryan's Laser Ray. When the Troopers returned to the lab, JB was able to successfully erase the game from his computer. Even though JB originally created him, Gameoid fits the category of Oraclon's monsters. Octobot * First Appearance: "Watered Down" (09/27/95) An octopus-themed mutant. He had tentacles for arms as well as several other tentacles draped over his body as if part of a robe. He can also shoot slime balls. He spread a substance called the VR Shield on the beach, offshore, and in the water which would prevent the Troopers from transforming. He was modified with the VR Shield by Col. Icebot and he trapped Ryan underwater when he was scuba diving upon the discovery of the VR Shield substance. With Ryan's air supply and time running out, JB had to act quickly. He burrowed under the ocean with the Battle Cruiser to attack the lab that was supplying the substance, then went after Octobot who was now on the beach, knowing that when the monster was destroyed, the substance's power would fade. First, he was weakened by the VR Double Team attack, then destroyed by JB's "Laser Lance" command. After he was destroyed Ryan was rescued and safe from drowning. Octobot fits the category of Col. Icebot's monsters. Scissor Fist * First Appearance: "The Negative Factor" (10/02/95) * Voice Actor: Stephen Apostolina Grimlord constructed a device that sent people into a ghostly dimension called the Negative Zone. With JB and Kaitlin trapped in the Negative Zone, only Ryan stood in the way while Jeb had to enter the dimension via a VR Visor interface. Doom Master and the Vixens quickly called for Scissor Fist, a very strange creature with balls of yarn for a head and a ram sheep's head embedded on its abdomen. Scissor Fist carried a staff with a giant pair of scissors attached, hence the name. He was defeated in the Indigo Sector by Ryan and his "Laser Saber" command, but not before Ryan summoned the Troopertron (a robot created using the Skybase) for the first time to get rid of the incoming air fleet. After defeating Scissor Fist, Ryan managed to locate the Negative Zone device and de-activate it, while Jeb was able to get Kaitlin and JB out of the Negative Zone and bring them back to reality. Scissor Fist fits the category of Oraclon's monsters, despite not being shown as one of Oraclon's creations. Stingbot * First Appearance: "Kaitlin Through the Looking Glass, Part 1" (10/03/95) This yellow-and-gray bee-themed robot was sent by General Ivar to the basement of the Underground Voice Daily to create massive tremors by using his stingers and literally eating his way through the foundation of the building. Stingbot was used as a distraction for the Troopers while a Skug (incognito) went into Kaitlin's purse and replaced her mirror with an identical one which was really the Virtual Mirror Replicator, the device that would eventually create her evil duplicate. Ryan battled against Stingbot in the basement of the building, and in that battle, Stingbot spewed out an acidic liquid that could disintegrate anything instantly. He nearly landed a shot on Ryan but Ryan somersaulted out of the way, causing the liquid to hit a block instead. Stingbot then left just as the replicator was put into Kaitlin's purse, saying his "work was done". Later, he launched another attack on the Troopers, accompanied by Ivar and a band of Skugs, and J.B. and Kaitlin went after them. However, the Troopers were soon joined by Kaitlin's duplicate, who agreed to do so after some convincing from Ryan. When Stingbot tried to disintegrate J.B. and the city, J.B. called for the Vortex Command to take everyone back to Virtual Reality. Stingbot also attacked by launching robotic wasps at J.B. and the two Kaitlins, which then inserted their stingers into the Troopers and tried to fry their circuits. After J.B. got his wasp off him, as well as the others off the Kaitlins, Stingbot spewed more liquid at him, but missed and hit a large rock (which also disappeared). He was then hit by attacks from both of the Kaitlins, greatly weakened as a result. A group of four Skugs rushed at the Troopers to defend Stingbot, and at that point J.B. activated the Laser Lance command. He sliced his way through all of the Skugs, and then to sting the bee himself, he impaled Stingbot, then used the finishing swipe on him, destroying everyone in one fell swoop, and creating a massive explosion. Stingbot fits the category of General Ivar's Machine Men Army. Serpentoid * First Appearance: "Kaitlin Through the Looking Glass, Part 2" (10/04/95) * Voice Actor: Bob Papenbrook Despite the name, Serpentoid is a red roller skates-themed robot. He had bull-like horns and a big, straight set of teeth on his open mouth, along with body armor and a body that resembled a giant rollerskate. After J.B. knocked out some Ultra Skugs that were loading in boxes of mirror replicators, Despera summoned Serpentoid to confront J.B. When he faced J.B., he spit out spherical projectiles at him, and then he raced off on his rollerskates. When J.B. gave chase, Serpentoid tossed what looked like small umbrellas at him. He can also stretch his arms and neck to fit his needs. Serpentoid also seemed to be somewhat cowardly, and panicked when Ryan used his Drill Tank to destroy the mirror replicator factory. When he was confronted by J.B. and both of the Kaitlins, Serpentoid seemed to cower in fear of the Troopers, and appeared to overheat a bit when attacked by all three before recovering, and in the end J.B. managed to destroy Serpentoid with the "Laser Lance" command. First stabbing him through the stomach, giving him heartburn, then finishing him off. Serpentoid fits the category of General Ivar's Machine Men army. Photobot * First Appearance: "Kaitlin Goes Hollywood" (10/09/95) * Voice Actor: Terrence Stone Half movie camera, half robot. Grimlord planned to use him to destroy the Troopers, and then photograph the loss for all to see. In battle, Photobot could blast a power laser from his camera lens-resembling eye. First JB and Kaitlin (who used her "Double Team command" in battle for the first time) attacked with a VR Double team, which didn't help much, and the Laser Lance impalement appeared to only tickle him, but the slashing finished him off as typical. Eventually defeated by JB's "Laser Lance" command while in battle. Afterwards, the two Kaitlins re-merge as one by saying "VR Kaitlin Double Team Retroform command, now!". Though he was created by Icebot, and merely tested by Ivar, Photobot fits the category of General Ivar's Machine Men army. Chlorophoid * First Appearance: "Grimlord Takes Root" (10/10/95) A tree-themed robot who was one of two mutants (the other being Vegbot) created from a deadly vine. One of his main attacks were growing his long vines, that extended from his arms, that could bind and shock enemies. Chlorophoid fought against JB and the two Kaitlins, but was defeated and destroyed by JB's "Laser Lance" command. First Chlorophoid was impaled, he threw his arms up, trying to show surrender, but the vine extensions from his arms were so long that he tripped, and fell, making it easy to slash him to death. Chlorophoid fits the category of General Ivar's Machine Men army, despite being created from a vine. Vegbot * First Appearance: "Grimlord Takes Root" (10/10/95) A shrub-themed mutant who was created from the same deadly vine that Chlorophoid was also created. Vegbot was green in color and had actual branches with leaves on the upper half of his body, near his head. He had the ability to wrap vines around an opponent and at one point sprouts one of those vines from his mouth. Vegbot could blast electricity from his eyes and could bind and shock Ryan with his vines. Fought against and defeated by Ryan and his "Laser Saber" command, after Chlorophoid met the same fate with J.B.'s "Laser Lance" command. Vegbot fits the category of Oraclon's monsters, despite being created from a vine. Transgressor * First Appearance: "The Disk" (10/11/95) * Voice Actor: Steve Kramer Transgressor is a dark green piranha-like mutant with a demonic face, that has very large, bulgy eyes and a red mohawk that runs down along his back. He also has a drill for a right arm and wielded a hammer-like spear and a ball-and-chain weapon in battle. He is sent by Oraclon and accompanies the Grimstars in an attack upon the Troopers. He was aided by Doom Master, who set a trap to capture Ryan in an attempt to retrieve a disk that seemingly contained a program that could destroy the VR Troopers' powers. Transgressor seemed to be unfazed by Ryan's VR Laser Ray. Ryan used the "Laser Saber" Command to destroy his ball-and-chain weapon, causing the ball to actually explode on him, then used the finishing swipe on Transgressor himself, destroying him. Transgressor fits the category of Oraclon's monsters. Arachnabot * First Appearance: "Virtual Venom" (10/16/95) * Voice Actor: Stephen Apostolina This warrior seemed to be a human being who was dressed in a spider-themed green-and-red armor. He guarded a spider that accelerated a person's age, the one that attacked both J.B. and Kaitlin. He was also Doom Master's rival, after Grimlord offered him Doom Master's job if his plan was successful. Afterwards, he sought the position and almost usurped Doom Master. In battle, Arachnobot could create high-pitched squeals (that weakened Ryan) as well as blast lasers from the spider's eyes on his helmet. He also could create web-shaped electrical blasts and wielded two swords and a trident. Doom Master intercepted his attack on Ryan and destroyed him before he could destroy Ryan and replace him using his spider plan. Luckily for Doom Master, Grimlord never found out that Doom Master was the one who destroyed Arachnobot. With Arachnabot out of the way, Ryan was able to find the spider and create an antidote to restore J.B. and Kaitlin to their normal ages. NOTE: In Space Sherriff Shaider, Doom Master and Arachnobot's Japanese counterparts were actually brothers and also servants of Oraclon's Japanese counterpart. Cycletron * First Appearance: "New World Order" (10/17/95) A motorcycle-based cyborg who assisted Grimlord's plans into controlling people with mind control bike helmets. Ryan was one of the victims that went under the control of these helmets. Cycletron could disguise himself by transforming into a regular motorcycle. In battle, Kaitlin's VR Laser did not seem to affect him, even after becoming two for the advantage. After removing Ryan's helmet (thus freeing him from the brainwashing), Ryan helped JB by destroying the incoming air fleet with his Shoulder Cannon, while JB went into battle against Cycletron and destroyed him with his "Laser Lance" command while atop his VR Fighter Bike. Cycletron fits the category of General Ivar's Machine Men army. Obotatron * First Appearance: "Grimlord's Children" (10/18/95) A red balloon-themed robot sent by Grimlord to use hypnotic balloons to turn kids into Grimlord's slaves. He could spew out these balloons from a trumpet-like trunk in his mouth. Any adult that touched the cursed balloons were imprisoned inside, and soon start to float away. Ryan and Kaitlin were two of the victims that got trapped inside the balloons, leaving only JB to try to stop this curse and robot. Ivar accompanied Obotatron in his fight against JB, backing Obotatron up with his troops. In battle, Obotatron could release a binding, glowing balloon, as well as launch explosive laser spheres. After Obotatron retreated the first time, JB was able to free both Ryan and Kaitlin from their balloon prisons by using his Super Saber. Later, while Ryan and the VR Troopertron dealt with the incoming air fleet and General Ivar's vehicles, JB and Kaitlin (who then decided to become two for the added advantage) met Obotatron again and overpowered him, and eventually he was destroyed by JB's "Laser Lance" command (impaling, slashing and all). With Obotatron destroyed, the hypnotizations on the children were reversed. Obotatron fits the category of General Ivar's Machine Men army, despite being created by Icebot. Lizardbot * First Appearance: "The Millennium Saber" (10/24/95) A green dragon/lizard-themed scaly robot in samurai armor sent by Grimlord to help General Ivar obtain the Millennium Saber (which was said by Tao to have been around at least since medieval Europe). Grimlord's warriors ransack a museum trying to find the Millennium Saber. Meanwhile, the Troopers buy a rusty old sword at a garage sale, which Tao recognizes as the legendary "Millennium Saber", a sword which is strengthened by an invincible power one day out of every thousand years---tomorrow being that one day. Grimlord's Skugs steal the sword from the Troopers and prepare his attack plan. The Troopers try to figure out a way to stop the sword, though no one in the history of time has been able to do so. Kaitlin discovers that the sword is energized by lightning and when Grimlord's army enters reality, the sword begins to draw its power. The destruction is to begin when Kaitlin (who becomes two for the advantage) and J.B. arrive to stall the Lizardbot. J.B. tries to use his "Laser Lance" command on him, but to no avail, since Lizardbot proves to be too powerful for him. Ryan flies into an electrical storm in his Blue Hawk and collects energy by being hit by lightning. He returns just as Lizardbot is about to destroy his two fellow Troopers. He blasts the sword with the energy and shorts it out, giving the weakened J.B. the opportunity to finally eliminate Lizardbot with his "Laser Lance" command; he went straight to slashing, not even bothering to impale, although afterward the Laser Lance powers itself down before Lizardbot actually is completely destroyed. Once Lizardbot is destroyed and the Laser Lance powers down, J.B. limps in pain and plants one of the Lance's blades into the ground and uses it to help himself up; though after the two Kaitlins help all three of them up, he is shown to have his regular Super Saber again. Lizardbot fits the category of General Ivar's Machine Men Army. Hydrabot * First Appearance: "Grimlord's Dark Secret, Part 2" (11/03/95) When Doom Master and Despera failed to protect/guard the pyramid in the Isis Dimension that is containing Grimlord's identity in reality, Grimlord (under Oraclon's advice) released the Hydrabot to take care of Ryan. Hydrabot was a powerful and headless mutant with tentacled limbs with one-eyed snake-like heads on the ends and an eye protruding from its neck. It shot fire and fire sparks from the snake heads. After a tough battle, Ryan tricked the Hydrabot back into the cave he emerged from and managed to blow up all of his extra heads/limbs (with a box, presumably filled with explosives), leaving only the seemingly living (and weakened) body to remain. Ryan then put the final blow on Hydrabot by destroying him with the "Laser Saber" command. Hydrabot's explosion seemed to cause the pyramid/dimension to collapse, forcing Ryan to escape the dimension and causing him to lose the information to Grimlord's identity in the process. NOTE: In Space Sheriff Shaider, Hydrabot's Japanese equivalent was the ancient form/body of Oraclon's Japanese equivalent. Athletetron * First Appearance: "On the Wrong Track" (11/06/95) Grimlord had created special gold medals that would turn anyone who wore them into one of his mutants; they were then distributed to the Pan-World Games in Mexico, where Kaitlin's old friend, Tim, participated in. Surely enough, after winning an event, Tim had a gold medal placed around his neck, but the unsuspecting decathlete suddenly started feeling light-headed and dizzy, shortly after walking from the ceremony. Soon, he disappeared in a flash of light, and Professor Hart revealed to the Troopers that the medal had turned Tim into Athletetron, who was a powerful athlete-themed mutant with a trophy for a head. Kaitlin pointed out that she didn't want to hurt Tim, but Professor Hart told the Troopers that destroying Athletetron would be the only way to bring Tim back, and Ryan volunteered to do the task. JB, in the meantime, would try to fend off any other adversaries and try to reverse the effects of the cursed gold medals while Kaitlin would have to stall the awards ceremonies long enough for him to do that. Athletetron wielded a ball-and-chain weapon, a scepter, and a sword that was hooked to his arm. The mutant battled hard against Ryan, using the scepter to vault himself in the fight. Eventually though, Ryan was able to destroy Athletetron with the "Laser Saber" command, with his head shattering for unknown reasons before the mutant exploded in a two-colored fireball. Upon the mutant's destruction, Tim was returned to normal again and unharmed. Athletetron fits the category of Oraclon's monsters, despite being a mutant version of Tim. Lizbot * First Appearance: "Forward Into the Past" (11/07/95) * Voice Actor: Wendee Lee A female, humanoid snake/lizard-themed mutant with slimy looking bluish skin who battled Ryan to prevent the Troopers from finding Grimlord and Knighttime's Time Machine. She wields a trident in battle. Lizbot seemed to speak with a stuck up tone to her voice. Initially, she was accompanied by Doom Master and the Vixens. Ryan fought off Doom Master and the Vixens, leaving only Lizbot. The battle was then advanced to the indigo sector. In battle she could also breathe out sparks and blast lightning bolts from her mouth, especially when giant. Ryan temporarily stunned her with a laser blast before the air assault arrived. In now-missing scenes, she was defeated by Ryan and his "Laser Saber" command after Ryan fought off the air assault using his Shoulder Cannon. Lizbot hit him with fire and mocked him again before Ryan had enough and summoned the Laser Saber. First Ryan slashed her a few times, impaled her, keeping the Laser Sabre pushed through her, starting at her throat and quickly moving down to her stomach, forcing a screaming Lizbot to drop her trident, which Ryan then took off of her. He then impaled her with her own trident, leaving her gasping and sparking everywhere. Ryan then slashed at her face, cut off the handle of her trident so she couldn't pull it out, which she had been attempting to do at the time, and impaled her multiple times with the Laser Saber before finally putting her out of her misery, as she was so weakened that she was falling to the ground as she was hit by Ryan's finisher. Towards the end, thick green slime started coming out of her gaping mouth, which had been hanging open ever since she started gasping from the impalement. It is unknown why such an unusually violent death was given to Lizbot, although the plotlines of Shaider (involving "Lizbot" being a teacher that had brainwashed and prepared to kill children) would explain it, however, Shaider's plotlines are not canon in VR Troopers. Her defeat scene is no longer broadcast probably due to the unusual amount of violence involved. Lizbot fits the category of Oraclon's monsters. Transformatron * First Appearance: "Into Oraclon's Web" (11/08/95) * Voice Actor: John C. Hyke A black-armored and mechanized shape-shifting robot who took the form of a girl named Alexis. Ryan seemed to show attraction towards her, but Kaitlin and JB became even more suspicious as time went on. While Ryan traveled to Virtual Reality to take on Oraclon himself, Alexis intercepted JB and Kaitlin. When Percy accidentally spilled water on Alexis, the trap (as well as her true form), was revealed as she turned into Transformatron and started tearing apart the Underground Voice Daily. Soon, though, Transformatron ended up being destroyed rather quickly by Kaitlin and JB's VR Double Team attack. NOTE: This monster has no Tokusatsu counterpart. It was nothing more than a modified version of the US Dark Heart suit that was used in the final part of the four-part episode "Defending Dark Heart". Charmeekas and Charmadors * First Appearance: "The Charmeeka Invasion" (11/14/95) * Voice Actor: Steve Cassling (Charmadors) Charmeekas are friendly little gremlin-like creatures that the people of Cross World City were adopting as their pets. However, they were actually sent into our reality by Grimlord, and if they ate too much and didn't get sent back into Virtual Reality, they can turn into the deadly mutant Charmadors. The first Charmador was assisted by bazooka-wielding Ultra Skugs and Doom Master in battle. Charmador could breathe smoke, teleport, and reflect laser blasts. He could also create his own lasers and laser spheres. After it was struck by JB who was airborne in the Skybase, it went crazy and attacked its allies, causing them to retreat and that Charmador spun around, became dizzy, and exploded. One last Charmeeka was still in the park and it mutated into a Charmador as well. After having to fight him through multiple virtual zones, Ryan was able to destroy him with his "Laser Saber" command. They fit the category of Oraclon's monsters. ?"Giant Dream Monster"? * First Appearance: "Dream Battle" (11/15/95) When Grimlord was showing Tyler Steele images of what's to come, this green and red tiki-faced monster was 1 out of 8 monsters in the image before Grimlord upgrades to the Virtual Dark Fortress. In VR Ryan's dream, he is attacked by a monster that seems to have the ability to enlarge himself. The monster turns invisible and attacks Ryan as a pair of giant, boot-covered feet in battle, and tries to stomp on him. VR Ryan manages to escape the dream and the creature. This creature is never seen again. It fits the category of Oraclon's monsters. NOTE: This monster and its giant form appear more clearly in the first episode of the Japanese equivalent series called Shaider. This series is also the origin of Ryan's second costume used in Season 2. Bongotron * First Appearance: "A Hard Day's Mutant" (11/20/95) A melody-themed mutant used by Grimlord to steal the musical talents of people. He can also manipulate music and had two bongos lodged in his chest. He seemed to talk like a beatnik. Fought and defeated by Ryan with his "Laser Saber" command, after JB and the two Kaitlins rescued the Krossworld Kids and their fan club. With Bongotron destroyed, the Krossworld Kids got their musical talents back. Bongotron fits the category of Oraclon's monsters. Magnetabot * First Appearance: "Magnetic Attraction" (11/21/95) A magnet-themed robot with magnetic power. He disabled Ryan's weapons and armor throughout much of the battle, but eventually was defeated by Ryan, who used a few blasts from his "Laser Ray" as well as a surprise "Laser Saber" command attack which also freed him from the magnetism. Magnetabot fits the category of Oraclon's monsters. NOTE: Magnetabot is one of only two monsters who actually fell and exploded when struck by Ryan's Laser Saber command (the other being Ravagebot). All other warriors that were destroyed by Ryan immediately burst into fireballs. Cupitron * First Appearance: "Get Me to the Lab on Time" (11/27/95) * Voice Actor: Brianne Siddall A female love-themed mutant with wings who was involved with Grimlord's love spell. Cupitron was white in color and seemed to be composed of various heart shapes: head, chest, and even her spear was heart shaped and tiped. Oraclon sent down Cupitron after the mutant hatched from an egg that he had powered up. In battle, Cupitron could open up her spear and release several smaller heart-shaped blades. Destroyed by Ryan in battle with his "Laser Saber" command soon after being aggressively impaled with her own spear, which ended Cupitron's giggling as she started gasping for air. Cupitron fits the category of Oraclon's monsters. Jailbot * First Appearance: "Grimlord's Big Breakout" (11/28/95) A police-themed mutant with a jail-gate on the back of his head sent to battle and distract Ryan while Grimlord turned convict "Nutty" Nichols into the Nutty Monster. Jailbot fought against and was defeated by Ryan and his "Laser Saber" command. Jailbot fits the category of Oraclon's monsters. Nutty Monster * First Appearance: "Grimlord's Big Breakout" (11/28/95) A monster created from Crossworld City's evilest convict "Nutty" Nichols. Grimlord freed him from jail, and used Strickland to transform him into a monster. The Nutty Monster had green skin and was very muscular and had an oversized cranium (almost similar to Hulk and Leader). While Jailbot went after VR Ryan, the Nutty Monster was sent after JB and Kaitlin. Nutty had a craving weakness for peanuts that the Troopers used to their advantage. They lured him back to the lab and transformed him back into a human, in which he passed out. The Troopers returned Nutty back to the prison, where he expressed his remorse for all the damage he caused, but said as a result he should be set free, making his claim dubious. NOTE: This was a VRT original and the last mutant to be made out of a human being. Ravagebot * First Appearance: "Field and Scream" (02/05/96) A furry-white ape-themed mutant with big ears, and large fangs. Ravagebot wielded a trident and blasted electricity in battle. Besides Bazookabot, he was sent by General Ivar as a diversion for Karl Ziktor's plan to build a research lab where a forest is currently standing. Ryan battled Ravagebot, while JB and Kaitlin went after Bazookabot. Ravagebot was taken down by Ryan's "Laser Saber" command. Even though he was sent out by General Ivar, Ravagebot really fits the category of Oraclon's monsters. NOTE: Ravagebot is the second and only other monster to actually fall and explode when struck by the Laser Saber finishing move. Bazookabot * First Appearance: "Field and Scream" (02/05/96) * Voice Actor: Brad Orchard Bazookabot is a mostly rust-colored robot seemed to wield a giant bazooka-like blaster on his shoulder, hence the name. He has three round, yellow eyes: two in the normal position and another one above those on his forehead. He was sent by General Ivar as the diversion for Karl Ziktor's plan to build a research lab where the forest was currently standing. JB and Kaitlin (who became two for the advantage) managed to weaken him by the VR Double Team attack. Not long after Ryan destroyed Ravagebot with his "Laser Saber" command, JB eliminated General Ivar's air fleet with his Technobazooka, and then did the same to Bazookabot with his "Laser Lance" command. Strangely, JB didn't impale Bazookabot. Bazookabot fits the category of General Ivar's Machine Men army. Duplitronic * First Appearance: "The Duplitron Dilemma" (02/06/96) * Voice Actor: Ezra Weisz A sword-wielding owl/calculator/dream computer-themed mutant who was sent to oversee the production of the Duplitrons in an underground factory. He was, in fact, created from a Duplitron. He fought Ryan after the destruction of the Duplitron Factory. He managed to create an exact duplicate of Ryan in battle. Ryan destroyed the duplicate with his Laser Ray, then he proceeded to impale Duplitronic with his own sword and destroy him with the "Laser Saber" command. Duplitronic fits the category of Oraclon's monsters. Fogbot and the Fogatrons * First Appearance: "The Ghost of Cross World Forest" (02/12/96) A gas-themed mutant and his suit and mask-covered followers who use fog to disable the Troopers' ability to transform. Once he gained his transformation ability back, Ryan fought and defeated Fogbot with his "Laser Saber" command. The Fogatrons seemed to vanish in battle before Fogbot's destruction. They fit the category of Oraclon's monsters. Woodman Monster * First Appearance: "Grimlord's Dummy" (02/13/96) * Voice Actor: Joe Hackett Grimlord gave orders to Despera to transform Wendle's Woodman dummy into the Woodman Monster. He stole JB and Kaitlin's Virtualizers. During Ryan's fight with Puppetoid, Kaitlin and JB fought him and restored him to normal and recovered their Virtualizers. NOTE: This monster has no direct Japanese counterpart, but he was inspired by the puppet minions used by Puppetoid's counterpart in Shaider. Puppetoid * First Appearance: "Grimlord's Dummy" (02/13/96) * Voice Actor: Randy Swerdlick A white-colored, large-mouthed, puppet-themed mutant armed with a sword who attacks Cross World City at the time when the dummy Woodman is brought to life by Despera. His power source, and weakness, is his nose. Once his nose is cut off, he loses a lot of his power and is able to be destroyed. Eventually he was defeated by Ryan and the "Laser Saber" command. Puppetoid fits the category of Oraclon's monsters. Conatron * First Appearance: "Time Out!" (02/20/96) A scrap-metal robot used/created by Knighttime from Ivar's robotic scrap pile. Knighttime used Conatron to attack Ivar, and assist him with his attack in our reality. He only attacked once. Ivar then summoned Fanbot to counter-attack, and Fanbot ended up sucking in Conatron with the power of his fan blades, pulling him apart and reducing him to scrap once again. NOTE: Being a scrap-metal robot, Conatron's recycled parts were: the head/helmet of Irradiator, the body and legs of Rollbot, the right arm of Spielban monster Sharinder (whom wasn't used in VR Troopers), the right arm of Mechanoid being used as a left arm, the right foot of Obotatron, and the left foot of the Eliminator. Conatron's endoskeleton appears to have previously been that of Obotatron, since it already had his right foot. Fanbot * First Appearance: "Time Out!" (02/20/96) * Voice Actor: James Douglas A powerfully armored fan-themed robot with powerful fan blades that was summoned by General Ivar and sent by Grimlord, shortly after Knighttime created Conatron. Fanbot was apparently Grimlord's toughest robot ever, even though he proved to be a bit clumsy. Fanbot talked a lot like Gilbert Gottfried. He could emit strong gusts from his fan blades or suck anyone toward him. After destroying both Knighttime and Conatron, Ivar was sent with him down to battle with JB and the two Kaitlins. Fanbot was having his way with the three, and even the VR Double Team attack only tickled. JB finally pulled the plug on Fanbot, first trying his Laser Lance command. However, the impalement attack only tickled him like it did with Electrobot and Mechanoid, and initially the Laser Lance slashing did no damage, only causing him to spark a bit and tumble back, providing nothing but a momentary distraction. Just as Fanbot prepared to suck him through the fan blades once again, which would have led to his permanent demise, the distraction proved to be enough as JB was able to power down his Laser Lance and summon the VR Technobazooka. JB finally finished the job with the VR Technobazooka (in now missing scenes) after initially considering the Skybase until being told by Professor Hart to use the Technobazooka because the Skybase's missiles weren't powerful enough to defeat Fanbot, which overwhelmed Fanbot with its powerful blast (normally reserved for aerial assaults), and then quickly re-powered the Laser Lance and added some extra slashing for good measure while he was falling in defeat as a bit of personal revenge, although Fanbot initially sarcastically mocked JB's weapon combination before finally meeting his demise courtesy of the VR Technobazooka/Laser Lance combo. Fanbot fits the category of General Ivar's Machine Men army. Forkoid * First Appearance: "Galileo's New Memory" (02/21/96) * Voice Actor: Scott Page-Pagter An armored monster that wields a fork-like weapon, wears armor of various colors and a helmet with a small red visor on it, which is also mostly red with some black and gold on the top. He was sent down from the Fortress to attack the Troopers. While Kaitlin and JB sneaked aboard the Dark Fortress to rescue their stolen robot Galileo, Ryan stayed behind to battle this mutant. In the battle, Forkoid revealed it could teleport as well as toss its giant fork like a javelin. The fork appeared to be made out of cement or some other brittle material, because the tips began to crack apart towards the end of the battle. At the end of this rather brief fight, Ryan impaled him with his own weapon (his fork, or as Ryan called it, his "giant salad fork") before taking him out for good with the "Laser Saber" command. Forkoid fits the category of Oraclon's monsters. Sneak Peek When Grimlord was siphoning Tyler Steele's knowledge, he showed Tyler the 8 monster images (besides the unnamed tiki-themed monster and Silkoid) of what's to come: * The second monster seen was a hideous brown-furred and green-colored dog-like monster. * The third monster seen was a warlock-themed monster. * The fifth monster seen was a frog/rose monster. * The sixth monster seen was a green thorny leech monster with a round mouth containing several teeth. * The seventh monster seen was an orange-faced monster with a green body. * The eighth monster seen was a green sea monster with a jellyfish head and starfish-shaped hands. See also * Virtual Dark Fortress * List of mutants and cyborgs in VR Troopers * List of Virtual Dungeon monsters References * * TV.com's episode guide Category:VR Troopers